


Vampire Heart

by FeliciaBelle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Night Hordes - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: A new power comes to Paris, it's different than any akuma that the heroes had faced, actually it's far more dangerous than any akuma they've faced. And what of this new fashion industry that just seemed to have popped out of nowhere, what secrets does the new student in Francoise-Dupont hold? There are more questions than answers than Marinette and her team would like to have, it's up to them to find out what this new force is up to. [EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS IS BEING REWRITTEN]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Original Male Character(s), Alucard|Adrian Tepes|Arikado Genya/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Luka Couffaine/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did not spend weeks staying up at three in the morning to let this ship die. I'm starting the new trend, fight me.
> 
> Summary may change, tags will update as we go along. Enjoy~

There was a reason why Paris was known as the city of lights; every night the city lights would light up and dispel the darkness, it made for a beautiful sight when looked at from a balcony view or when one was flying in from wherever the traveler was coming from, it also made patrolling easier for Paris’ heroes that defended everyone from Hawkmoth, a villainous man who targeted people’s negative emotions and use the power of the butterfly miraculous to turn the victim into an akuma. There were some nights were the heroes would make quick work of them and there were others where backup was needed, but those were the minor details. The heroes themselves had their own powers; the power of the ladybug miraculous which granted the holder the power of creation, the power of the black cat miraculous that would grant the holder the power of destruction, and the power of the snake miraculous with the ability of hypnotizing their targets. True, they had their backups with the fox, bee, mouse, dog, and turtle, but they didn’t really matter. All that the council truly cared about were the three mentioned, and what kind of lord would Vlad be if he didn’t listen to their suggestions; the cat and mouse game they played with the Belmont clan was fun, but even those were getting stale. Now, gaining new members of the council, there was no harm in testing out these heroes, maybe even this Hawkmoth person, they could always be useful. Of course, first he would have to see how they held up against the creatures of the night before any final decisions were made, and that is what he and his son were here for, to descend upon Paris and to play with the heroes before offering them a life of immortality and power they could only dream of. (First, they had to figure out their identities and how they truly held in battle before jumping to the offer)

Ladybug however was concerned when the Guardian called her and her team to the shop. They knew that he valued their identities to be kept a secret, it was why whenever they went to see him someone would go ahead to see what he needed and then relay whatever sort of information to the rest of the team. To be called all at once must be serious this time. One by one, everyone began showing up and gathering in the parlor, their kwamis were sitting on their holders’ shoulders and their holders were seated in front of the Guardian, hearts were racing with anticipation and excitement. Marinette took a breath of air before speaking up as the leader of the group, “Is this related to Hawkmoth? Did he slip up?”

Fu shook his head solemnly. “Afraid not, for once Hawkmoth is innocent.” He answered. “Something has entered Paris, something more…dark and unnatural.”

“More unnatural than tiny deities?” Chloe asked. “What did the Cthuluh show up from the ocean?” she flinched when she saw the scolding look from him. “Sorry, please continue?”

“As I was saying, something dark and unnatural has arrived in Paris, this power is far more powerful than Hawkmoth. I’m not sure what their intentions are for coming here, you five are going to have to be extra careful when you do your evening patrols.”

“It’s a good thing we have a witch as our ally.” Adrien spoke up. “Tori makes charms of all kinds, even protection charms!”

“Charms are one thing, kitty.” Tori looked over. “However, depending on what we’re dealing with, a protection charm might not be enough. Until we can identify what entered Paris, we need to be careful and not so reckless.”

“Okay, well, your family is an expert on this magical stuff, what can you tell us that might be worse than Hawkmoth?” Alya demanded.

Joe shrugged. “There’s werewolves, faeries, sirens, vampires, gnomes – yes, you heard that right, those fuckers are vicious, and my personal ‘favorite’, demons. Don’t get me started on those fuckers, I had a dream demon harass me for years before I came to Paris and I’m still pretty certain he’s still following me!”

Chloe looked back to the Guardian. “So, which is it? What are we dealing with?”

Fu shook his head solemnly; he didn’t entirely know what was showing up. “I’m sorry, I’m not sure. But I do know that silver and iron will be your friend in this case. I’ll contact you when I have more information on the matter.”

And that was the highlight of their night last night as the five heroes went their separate ways. They picked up a little patrolling on their way home and on the way, Ladybug and Hooded Assassin watched as a moving truck drove by along with a long black car, a part of them believed it to be a limousine; however, upon closer look it was a hearse. That wasn’t at all foreboding. Both just looked at each other and followed the cars to an old manor that hadn’t been touched in years and yet here a family was moving in and even they were strange in some way; two gentlemen came out and walked up to the door, one had long black hair and was dressed in a fifteenth century gothic attire, he had a light glow in his dark eyes. The other male had long blond hair and was dressed as a nobleman from the eighteenth century, with piercing gold eyes. Somewhere in their way to their new home, they paused and looked over to where the two heroes were, Ladybug and Assassin held their breaths as the two grinned over at them, their teeth now visible in the moonlight, correction, their fangs were now visible in the moonlight. They were a family of vampires! No, no, that’s not right! It’s dark out, they have limited view, and the moon was playing tricks on them. When they wakeup tomorrow, everything would be explained; this was a family coming home from a costume party, there was no way this family were members of the undead.

When the morning light came, Tori was with the rest of the team in class; he had finished making some protection charms as requested by Master Fu. They tried to discuss what happened last night with the new family, and fortunately, even Chloe agreed that they had a long night of patrol and smalltime crime that the light of the moon was playing tricks on them (“after all, Nino gets like that when he’s doing late night DJ gigs! Right, Alya?”) and while it did help ease the tension a little bit, it didn’t really help that they were up against something worse than Hawkmoth. Sabrina had also tried lightening the mood saying that she did her research on the matter and brought out some iron horseshoes for protection (“Faeries can’t stand iron, we’re good!”) that alone got the group to smile some, maybe they were overthinking it. They’ve handled worse akumas and even if this new threat wasn’t a miraculous holder, they could tackle it, they were a team and that’s all that matters to the group. Now if only school could be the same, ever since the appearance of the new transfer student who just comes and goes, there’s been a rift in the classroom; mostly from their teacher who keeps enabling her lying habits and some of the students that buys her lies (looking at you, Kim, we know you’re the worst offender of the group. Remember the panther incident?). The only good thing about this was that they had someone on the inside that would act as a mole and keep an eye on her, Tori’s aura checks were never wrong and if being around the new girl caused him and Jasper to go ill just by being near her, then something was definitely up. Even now, the Italian in question came parading in with the latest story of her ‘travels’, how she visited the empire state building and met these celebrities in New York. Some things were never going to change, and Lila Rossi was proof of that, the only saving grace was when the bell rang and it was time for class.

“Okay everyone, before we begin class, I have some exciting news for you!” Ms. Bustier chimed. (Caline Bustier, also known as Karen, in Tori’s eyes) “We are going to have a new student joining us today, so I want you all to make him feel welcomed!”

A new student? This could be good, Chloe was grinning; if their group could get a hold of the new kid, they could warn them about Lila and her never ending lies. They were getting sick and tired of her always playing up some story about how Tori placed a curse on her to make her ‘tinnitus’ so bad, or how Chloe was so mean and not invite her to some gala (“First off; it wasn’t a gala, it was Tori’s birthday party and only close friends of his were invited!”), the lies were just tiring at this point. 

The door opened and the blond from last night walked into the room. Now that they were in a well-lit area, Tori was able to see who the newcomer was. Long flowing blond hair, golden eyes, a pale complexion, and dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. He was right, there was no way this person was a vampire – for one, he wasn’t burning in the sunlight. He was just a normal teenager like the rest of them! That was a sigh of relief from him right there, he was overworking himself, the hero business was really getting to him.

“Welcome to Francoise-Dupont, could you introduce yourself to the class?” Caline smiled.

The blond flashed a small smile to everyone. “My name is Adrian Tepes, I’m from Romania and I model for the brand Eclipse.” He bowed his head a bit in respect. “I look forward to getting to know everyone here, especially Paris’ heroes.”

That got everyone’s eyes to light up in delight. Rose was the first to jump from her seat and asked the first question burning in everyone’s minds. “You’ve heard about Ladybug and her team? Oh, tell us, who is your favorite hero? What’s Eclipse like? We’ve never heard about it until now!” such an energetic girl, Adrian had to admit, he liked her spirit a lot.

“I’ve done my research before flying down here.” He responded. “If I must be honest on who my ‘favorite’ is, I would have to say the Black Cat, he’s quite the destructive one, almost reminds me of a friend back home. And as for Eclipse, it’s been around for some time now and it tends to undergo name changes as years pass but it’s all run and owned by the same man; my father, Vlad Tepes.”

“Kind of like the Gabriel brand where his son models his designs?” Kim asked.

“More or less.” Adrian shrugged. “We tend to take on independent stylists and help branch them out in the model world.” 

“Oh! I just remembered, since there’s another Adrien in our class, is there a name we can call you to keep you two separated?” Caline asked. “We don’t want to cause confusion among you two.”

“Of course, you may call me Alucard.”

*

“Please tell me I’m not the only one who gets weird vibes from Alucard.” Adrien begged

“No, I’m getting those weird vibes too.” Marinette confirmed. She looked over at Tori who was on his phone, no doubt he was texting Luka about what’s going on in the group, she waited for a bit before calling out to him. “Well Tori, what’s the reading like?”

He set his phone down and rubbed his eyes. “I can’t read it.”

“What do you mean you can’t read it?” Sabrina asked. “You said that everyone has a signature aura!”

“Yeah, but certain families like Adela’s can hide their auras. So more likely than not, we’re dealing with a Dragon member.” Joe pointed out. “She did say we were going to get a VIP member from her family coming to France in our last coven meet.”

Tori shook his head; he had a feeling this wasn’t a simple coven visit that Joe made it out to be. But he couldn’t really say anything, he didn’t have a thing to show that he was wrong, all he could really do was just sit and watch over the new student. Speaking of the new student, Alucard was sitting off in the shade trying to enjoy his lunch break. Trying was the key word as Lila wouldn’t stop bothering him, he looked to the group in silence before nodding, a rescue mission was needed to be performed. 

“Hey, Alucard!” Marinette greeted. “How are you enjoying your first day here?”

The blonde looked up at her and shrugged. “It would be a lot better if this girl would leave me alone.” He shot a sharp look to Lila. “I’d like to enjoy my book in peace, if that’s fine with you.”

Lila slowly backed off. “I…I just wanted to make you feel welcomed.” She said with a whimper.

“By bragging about modeling with Gabriel’s son, yes, you’ve mentioned it over a million times. You’re not entirely special if he had to call in an extra like you for one shoot.” Alucard slammed his book shut and stood up. “Forgive me, I have to be on my way. I need to see if there’s anything on the schedule before class resumes.” He bowed his head to Marinette and left the school grounds.

Tall, dark, mysterious, blond, Marinette felt her heart thud a little. What was it with her and blonds recently? She had a type that was for certain. Still, like her group there was something off about Alucard, she’s been a follower of the fashion industry for a while (even going as far as the 20’s, what? She liked looking at vintage wear of the time era and wanted to work with the time period someday), and nothing about Eclipse ever showed up until recently. Even doing a search on his father proved no results, Eclipse was Eclipse, it never went under any name changes and Vlad Tepes shared the same name as Lord Dracula (talk about rotten luck?) and nothing else about him stood out. It was as if he never existed until now, did Alucard lie to everyone then? If he did, what would his reasoning be? Marinette continued to fiddle with her phone as she returned to her group and shared what little information she had on the charming model. Tori and Joe tried suggesting that the people from the House of Dragon were a secretive bunch, but even they had to admit all of this did seem a bit sketchy and they even had to admit their reasoning was falling flat. Chloe and Sabrina tried everything in searching more about Eclipse; the part about helping individual designers get a kickstart was true so that part was a blessing, but they had their own boutique…maybe they could get the Tepes family to promote them and cause Miraculous Boutique to soar high? It was a good idea, but they would need to contact these designers to get their testimony about them before they do anything too drastic. Finally, Adrien offered to try and talk to his father about working alongside Eclipse while they were here in Paris under the guise of ‘it would be a great way to further the Gabriel brand’ and that was the plan everyone settled with. Until then, everyone would go about their days normally and their hero days at night…well unless Hawkmoth sent out an akuma during school time, they should really talk to him about that.

With the school day ending, everyone had parted their ways; Adrien and Joe decided to walk home – with the bodyguard following behind in the car, why was it hard to believe that they just wanted to enjoy the autumn air? Chloe and Sabrina left for a girls’ night out, Alya went off to work on her blog at home – with Nino’s help of course, Tori and Luka decided to work on songs for Kitty Section, and Marinette was on her way home to work on a new design for the group’s boutique. Tonight, they were going to meet to try and find a way to track Hawkmoth down and find a way to make this god knows how long mission come to a close. She sighed in aggravation, she was just getting sick and tired of Hawkmoth terrorizing all of Paris, she just wanted to return back to a life of being a normal teenager damn it! Was it that hard to ask for one day of peace and quiet without having to worry about when the next akuma was going to happen?

“Marinette?” 

She jumped and turned around to see Alucard behind her. She sighed in relief, she really couldn’t wait for the day Hawkmoth was finally defeated, then she wouldn’t be so jumpy anymore.

“Yes Alucard?” she smiled.

“You can call me Adrian; the sunshine boy isn’t here to cause confusion.” He smiled. “I was going to ask if I may walk you home?”

“Oh! If you want, I actually live across the street from the school.” She walked beside him. “So…what does Eclipse work with?”

Adrian smiled proudly at that. “We romanticize the night and all her beauty.” He took out his phone and brought up some pictures for her to look at. “From the creatures of the night, to the stars above, everything the night has to offer we bring it to life.” He flipped to a recent one where they had a clash of sun and moon. “Of course, we do sometimes do rival shoots of the sun and all his splendor, but the people enjoy it and that’s all we care about.”

“And you help independent artists fly?” 

“Of course, we personally scout them out.” He took his phone back. “I understand you have your own small boutique here in Paris. I’d like to visit someday, perhaps take some pictures to show my father if you permit me?”

Marinette felt her heart skip, she was tempted to yell ‘Yes!’ right there and then before remembering the plan. She cleared her throat and straightened herself up a little, “As honored I am to have you offer such to me, I have to decline for now. Miraculous Boutique was started by a group of friends, yes, it is my designs that we are displaying for the world, but it was through the help of this small group that got it to where it is. I would have to ask my teammates for approval first before I can allow you to conduct business with us.”

“Professional inside school and outside of school.” He smiled. “I might like you a lot, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” He stopped and held the door open for her. “I hope to hear your answer in the distant future, and I hope to work with you someday.” 

“And if not, then I hope we can still remain as friends.” She walked through and smiled back at him. “You can come in if you want?”

“Ah, as much as I’d like to, I’m afraid I have business elsewhere. Perhaps another time.” Adrian bowed before leaving the shop. 

He was a weird one, but so far everything was going smooth. He wasn’t posing as a threat yet, but she was still going to keep an eye on him. Perhaps she should take the offer, that way she would be working close enough to keep a close watch and can easily report any findings to her team. Letting her shoulders drop, she immediately went up to her room and took out her phone before sending a text in the group chat.

**Fashionista:** Hey guys, the new kid just offered to come over to promote us and to have me work with him. Your thoughts?

**Sunshine:** Well, I asked father about what we talked about and he’s trying to get a hold of Vlad as we speak.

**Cerberus:** We think Vlad’s assistant is worse than Nathalie, Gabriel seems rather pissed off and it probably close to throwing the phone across the room.

**Cerberus: [Audio File Attached]**

**Foxy Reporter:** Permission to hold this for any and all blackmail purposes?

**Snake Eater:** No. We are not blackmailing anyone, we’re above that.

**Sunshine:** Update; he’s finally on the line with Mr. Vlad Tepes, we’ll let you know how it goes in the meantime Marinette, we’re almost running out of those feathered derby hats.

**Fashionista:** Say no more, I’ll bring supplies over for tonight’s meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this Vlad Dracula Tepes is going to be a weird unholy mix of my favorite Dracula medias. Don't worry, everything will make sense later down the road, trust the panda.

Adrian was relaxing on a chase lounge, today was a ball of fun. The class was a clusterfuck and he was going to have a fun time with the gullible crew, they believed anything you told them and that little lying Italian was proof of that. Of course, he would have to figure out what to do with them before he made any moves, right now he and his father had bigger fish to fry. His father was down in the cellar of the manor with Hector and Isaac discussing about the heroes of Paris, the thought just made him grin; he just couldn’t wait to see their powers in action nor could he wait to see how they would be able to match wits with beings older than they are. As of now, his main goal was to arrange an evening photoshoot with the Agrestes and made sure to lure the heroes to their first night horde. It’s been some time since they’ve brought the menaces to the mortal world and while it was fun to watch Trevor and his family beat the hell out of them, seeing the use of those accursed whips were getting tiresome. Now, seeing the heroes of Paris fighting one with nothing but a shield, a baton, a yoyo, a jump rope, swords, a flute, a toy spinner, and a Frisbee, oh the entertainment that would bring to him and the family. A soft chuckle escaped through his lips, everything would come in due time, they would just have to be patient and wait for the chance to strike.

Things over at the boutique weren’t so smooth either. While the clothes making part was easy, discussing the next move was the challenge. Adrien had informed them that his father agreed to the partnership and agreed to do team photoshoots, but there were quite some harsh conditions; number one, the photoshoots were done at night – they were called Eclipse after all that showcased the beauty of the night. Number two, Gabriel couldn’t interfere with the shoot in anyway shape or form, doesn’t matter the reasoning, he had to stay out of it (not a bad trade off if you asked Joe.), and the final one was no silver jewelry of any kind. This was bad since the black cat miraculous could pass off as a silver ring, and without the ring, Adrien couldn’t be Chat Noir. Granted, they had their backup cat, Felix (aka Kagami’s boyfriend), but depending on when the akuma would strike he might not have time to get the miraculous to him. Not to mention, without his silver protection charms, he would be left defenseless! The team was in agreement that the charms were to never be removed for any reason but…Eclipse was really trying their hand in this state. Tori had mulled everything over and reluctantly told Adrien to just keep the iron horseshoe with him, it wouldn’t be a full-proof method but at least Adrien would have something hard to throw at enemies. Everything so far was going against them tonight; first Lila was forever on her bullshit, then Eclipse shows up and throws a huge wrench into things. Maybe Eclipse itself was the threat, a harsh fashion group that went after independent artists and leave them dead in a ditch somewhere. There, they solved the mystery, everyone could go home! Is what Chloe wanted to say the most but couldn’t really bring herself to. This was just one mess after another, could tonight get even more hectic?

It can. And it did. And it was in the form of Hawkmoth’s latest akuma ‘Rule-Ette’ a casino worker having been fired for cheating patrons out of money. Since did they have a casino in Paris? Whatever, it was probably best to just get this fight over with. Both Madame Grey and Chien Citrine each took a side of the akuma and watched from a safe distance to get an idea of what each attack was, so far it was exploding dice and sharp cards. The exploding dice would be no problem as Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Hooded Assassin could easily knock them back with their melee weapons, as for the cards, Carapace would have to cover for Ladybug, Madame Grey, Queen Bee, and Chien Citrine at least until they got close enough for Queen Bee to use her venom attack. It was a solid proof plan and it left nothing to chance, the akuma was dealt with little to no problems and they were able to call it a night right there and then.

With the rest of the evening going by without anymore problems, the team was able to get a goodnight’s sleep and were up bright an early for tomorrow. Tori had taken the precaution of texting Adela before going to bed about Alucard’s arrival, to his dread, the Tepes family was unfortunately the VIP guests of the House of Dracul (Heck, they were the founders of the family). To his even more dread when it came to this particular family – despite being an ally to Team Miraculous, Adela would have no choice but to side with Vlad and his plans. The Crina family were from the branch that had served Dracula years ago and there was no getting out of it. Granted, this news was most definitely something he should tell his allies, but with the way things are going there really wasn’t need to right now at least. Vlad was just doing fashion related business and there was no harm in that, it certainly wasn’t like he was going out and slaughtering Paris like he did with Wallachia over hundreds of years ago, so, there was no need to warn his allies about it just yet. Besides, they had met Adela and she shared her family history with them, so they should have the basic idea, that’s all that matters. With his arrival at school things took a turn for better or worse he had yet to decide, but when he showed up to the classroom Ms. Bustier was on pins and needles; according to Alix a new teacher was going to be shadowing her, this was finally a breath of air for him as he never really cared for the teacher to begin with and he was silently hoping whoever it was would take her job from her (Tori was already praying to every deity out there for that wish to come true), to his surprise the woman that came in was a beautiful woman with curly blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, she was dressed in a bright yellow skirt with a white blouse and black tie to give the official look. Official yet cheerful look. She introduced herself as Elizabetha Cronqvist and she would be shadowing Ms. Bustier for the time being to see if the teaching job was truly for her or not. That put a lot of students at ease as she seemed to be almost similar to their teacher, the only person not excited was Alucard and Tori had a feeling he knew why. It was just a rumor but, supposedly Dracula had three wives, so there was a high chance that one of them might be Alucard’s biological mother.

As class went on, Adrien came in a little late due to a last-minute photoshoot in the park and while Ms. Bustier just brushed it off and continued working, Mrs. Cronqvist questioned about who in their right mind would place fashion photography before education. That got the room to go silent, even Ms. Bustier who tried to say that it was normal for children of big-name icons like Gabriel to be pulled out of school for work. That…didn’t sit well for the young teacher before her as she brought up the fact that her step-son was a fashion model and he was here instead to which Ms. Bustier tried to explain that the Agreste line worked differently than the Eclipse line.

“I don’t care if Gabriel Agreste is the supposed ‘king of the fashion world’ He should be putting education first before modeling.” Elizabetha stressed. “Let his son have a life before anything else.”

“Mrs. Cronqvist, I understand your concern, but Adrien has shown no signs of breakdowns or anything. Despite his busy schedule he’s managed to stay on top of the class and have a social life.” Ms. Bustier assured.

“I can tell _that’s_ a lie right there; no child should be that busy.” Elizabetha crossed her arms. “I assume you and the staff had talked to Mr. Gabriel Agreste about his son’s schedule?”

“Well, no…but there’s really no need to.”

The rest of the class was those two arguing, or rather…Elizabetha scolding Ms. Bustier (and Caline trying to justify the toxic actions). In all honesty, Tori couldn’t help but to smirk, he was actually glad that someone was calling this teacher out in all of her bullshit; from gaslighting victims to letting bullies like Lila walk free without any consequences to being a cheap rag of a doormat for people to walk all over. When the bell for lunch rang, Team Miraculous had found themselves in the park, they watched was Sabrina sat beside them with a tired expression and handing off a notebook to Alya (“It’s your turn to be a part of the sheep,” she sighed.) The mole among Lila’s group was a tiring job, that wasn’t a lie right there.

Marinette looked up from her sketchbook and leaned forward a little. “Alright Sabrina, what’s wrong?”

“Lila’s claiming to be Hooded Assassin’s lover.” Sabrina looked over at Tori. “And if you’re going to throw up, please do so in the garbage can.”

Tori just gagged. “Did she seriously ignored the pictures of me making out with Luka while inside the costume?”

“That’s another thing, she thinks Luka’s trying to seduce you.”

Luka just shrugged at that. “I mean…she’s not entirely wrong, our first date was at a music festival and I performed last. Tori’s text to Chloe can confirm this.”

Chloe waved her phone in the air. “From Snake Eater: Chloe, send help! My heart is beating out of my chest right now” she grinned. “The song Luka performed was ‘I Love You More’ by Article One and Tori was a blushing mess! Oh man, you should have seen him trying to reach out to me on what to wear for his first date!”

That was causing the young raven-haired boy to turn into a new shade of red. This wasn’t anything new with the group, they always picked on one another for how their first meet or how their first date went; Alya and Nino were locked into an empty panther cage and that’s how they became a couple, Kagami and Felix were in a heated argument during fencing (Kagami yelled out “You have beautiful eyes!” to him in the middle of said argument. It was an awkward exchange but they still made it work), and so on with the group with Adrien and Joe having shared a kiss in the heat of the moment and becoming a couple. And today was Tori’s turn with Luka managing to charm him on their first date. It was all in good fun though and everyone had gotten a good laugh out of it (Heck, Chloe had gotten a free t-shirt from Tori sometime after that date). 

“Did I miss the joke?” a calm and cool voice asked.

The laughter ceased and everyone looked to the newcomer; Alucard, sporting a grey long sleeve shirt and black pants, his hair pulled back and resting on his head was a Marinette Original; the hat she designed and won Gabriel’s contest. He smiled and sat on the picnic blanket with them after they gave the okay to him.

“Pardon for intruding, I was in the area trying to find a quiet place away from that lying Italian.” He opened his own lunch bag.

“Well you’re in luck, this is the Anti-Lila zone.” Chloe said proudly. “And Tori, Marinette, and I are the founders!”

“And the rest of us got dragged into it.” Adrien laughed. “Well that and we knew she was a lying dog.” He smiled. “It’s nice to meet you officially outside of class.”

“The feeling is mutual, Adrien.” Alucard returned the smile. “If I may ask, what was so funny earlier?”

Joe took a quick drink of water before answering. “See, Lila was lying about being one of the hero’s lovers despite there being photo evidence on the Ladyblog of the said hero kissing one of our own. Naturally, she tried to say that Luka was just seducing the snake hero.”

“And then Luka said that she wasn’t entirely wrong since he dedicated a song to the Hooded Assassin.” Alya finished. “And before you harp at me for posting those pictures of Hooded Assassin and Luka, I had permission to do so.”

“Can confirm, I gave the go ahead.” Tori promised.

Alucard nodded and took out a thermos. “Strange, I was under the impression that you were dating Luka, Mr. Dalimar.” He asked, before taking a sip.

“Dalimar-Shai.” Tori corrected. “And I am, it’s just that…Luka is poly and I said it would be fine if he dated Hooded Assassin. I support my boyfriend’s choices.”

He just hummed and nodded. “I’ve been meaning to ask if this group is also behind Miraculous Boutique?”

Marinette nodded. “We are, and we all handsewn each dress, bag, hat, everything. We stay up odd hours working on inventory.” She explained. “And…about your offer, we decided to let Eclipse work with us.”

“Good, because…we are hosting a show at the end of the week to show off some new independent stylists, I’ll inform my father for you.” He wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Now then, about your models? I could call some favors in for you?”

“That won’t be needed, I’m having my friends model my works. Juleka is going to be our lead model, she’s Luka’s sister and he’s going to be providing the music with Nino…unless you have another DJ?”

He shook his head. “We’d rather the designers bring their own mix to the show as we feel it shows more of their independence stance. I look forward to seeing you at the end of the week, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” He flashed a smile, a little red from his drink (Just going to pretend that it’s wine, it’s not blood, he’s not even a full vampire.), yet still a charming one.

Marinette was a light pink and nodded. “We’ll…see you then, Alucard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T REGRET A THING!


End file.
